Dream begins
by Crazy-loonHxE
Summary: Her mother now no longer interested in this stupid child leaves the room to go watch TV in her safe-room. Erin grins as she leaves, exactly what i wanted you to do...Mawhahahahahahaha. Her head plops down and she driftes off into dream land
1. Prologe

~Authors notes-  
  
Lola: Hey everyone!  
  
Just wanted to say this is like my second story on here,   
  
im sure they would be better if i had a freakin' spell check on this program.  
  
Ed: Hi peepz, Yeha cause saddly you suck at spelling......*laughs quitely to herself*  
  
Lola: grrrr...screw you, even if i cant 'type'.....im a perfact speller!   
  
Ed: Bad spellers of the world untie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lola: Screw you and all your fairys.....bla! Anyways, this is way differnt than the usal  
  
kinda of anime/manga storys i do....so i'd love pointers!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way if my non-capital letter probablem bothers you....sorry bad habbit.....  
  
Ed: Untie-unite, thats why its so funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *laughs*  
  
Lola: *chirp....chirp....*  
  
Ed: *still laughing insanely*  
  
~*~  
  
Title:   
  
Chapter: Prologe  
  
~*~  
  
Erin set down her pencil, and layed her head down. For about five minets she passes out,  
  
but then notices her mother behind her. "Do you're homework hun." she says,   
  
Erin Winces at the word 'Hun' then smiles widely "whatever were you   
  
talking about im doing it right now. Im Surprized they havent made a show about paranoyed mothers  
  
around the world, on CBS..." her mother rolls her eyes use to her daughter's smart remarks then walks away.  
  
Erin Pretends to work on her homework, then looks over at her mother with a "see!" look.   
  
Her mother now no longer interested in this stupid child leaves the room to go watch TV in her safe-room.  
  
Erin grins as she leaves, exactly what i wanted you to do...Mawhahahahahahaha." Then her head plops  
  
back down on the table and she drifts into dream land.  
  
*******************************************Dream begins****************************************************  
  
Erin wakes up on a mossy tree root, blinks her eyes "Where the hell am i?!" she is now looking around   
  
frantically. "I Thought i was asleep...oh this is a dream! Ok Erin, blonde moment.....but that still doesnt  
  
keep me form wondering where i am!" She says thinking aloud and refering to herslef as a third person.  
  
Apparantly She does this when confused, and is now completely ablovious to the outside   
  
world, where her cat is now licking her ear (ewy wet willy!).   
  
*********************************************Dream ends****************************************************  
  
~*~  
  
Lola: this is only a prologe so all the lotor stuff as you can see happens in her dreams.  
  
Ed: Wow i think lola is part of my dream and in real life im really a   
  
Crow with an immagination!KAAAAA! KAAA!   
  
Lola: Then we both must be crows very lonley sad pathetic crows......wow need food and lives.  
  
Ed: yes yes...IM HUNgry!  
  
Lola: Uh...here *hands her sister* eat this is looks nice a meaty.  
  
Ed: Yummy.......  
  
Lola: Ok well bye.....remember R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Ed: R&R-Read and reveiw! isnt that the coolest!!!!!!!!!!! *laughs insanely* 


	2. Another crazy dreamgreat!

~*~  
  
Title: dream begins  
  
Chapter: 1-Another 'funny dream'  
  
~*~  
  
Erin Woke from her rater weird dream, Looks up her cat sitts on   
  
the table with that 'ah dont kill me.....or kick me look' "Hi Kitty......I had a very funny dream and nothing   
  
happened what so ever.....how boring, Thats it im sewing the sand man!" The cat Jumps off the table beacuse   
  
she can no longer east on the ear-wax off her ownwer.   
  
"Man It just must be me that boring....Thats it i demand a better dream!" Erin lays her head back down.  
  
After ten minets of not falling asleep she descides that it must not be her day and heads off to get her shower.  
  
'thats it Soke up the heat, its below 60 degrees out so cold!' Then she hears a knock at the door,   
  
"Hun, Its time to go to bed!". Erin gets out of the shower and heads to her room in a towel,   
  
On her way tripping over her cat and falling down the stairs. As Erin puts on her PJs she decides that if she   
  
thinks about the dream befor she goes to bed maybe she'll have it agian only longer (scientificly proven, not really)!  
  
*********************************************Dream begins*************************************************  
  
Erin Wakes up and blinks her eyes, "Wow hey im back in this rooty mossy world! IT REALLY WORKS!" she  
  
grins silly and then looks up. "Sheesh this is kinda boring....hey whats that?" she moves closer theres a lump   
  
sqeezed in between a nooke in a tree. She moves behind the tree and looks over the side and sees   
  
a curly head of hair. Erin leans over more trying to see better   
  
'damn i wish i had my glasses!' then her grip on the tree slips 'damn mossy tree'.  
  
There she falls over causing quite a commotion and a bunch of loud twig breaking. Of course this causes the lump  
  
to look over, and hey hes quite cute!   
  
"what are you doing, have we met i think i'd remember a human being in the shire" he says with a warm smile.  
  
Erin is still and the brink of screaming from the pain shooting up her arm from some twig that gabbed her   
  
really good. "What!?" Erin snarrles, The boy looks at her now laughing, "HEY ITS NOT FUNNY!" She says with a grin.  
  
Erin stands up and brushes off the dirt and moss that now spreads obver her cloths from her hands. "Great!"  
  
she says in a moronic tone. "So...you really are a human. Where are you from, and what brings you to the shire?"  
  
He says now with a questioning glance at me. "Im from Las vegas....whats the shire?" Erin says stupidly 'oh  
  
thats right from lord of the rings....the shire' and now says "So thats where i am!". "You must be frodo...  
  
and this is like the beggining of the movie they made!" she says now even stupider than befor.  
  
Frodo looks a her surprized and confussed "Whats a movie and have we met befor...i dont rememeber meeting any  
  
tall folk." Erin laughs to herself "No and yes." She replys smartly. 


End file.
